I'm a What now!
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: When Toushiro woke up one morning,he noticed something different about him.When he has to live with the Kurosaki's until the new objects disappear,he sudden;y becomes worried and scared.Rated T for swearing.Read to find out more!
1. The Surprise

**I own nothing of BLEACH. This idea came from a Mature fanfiction with Ichigo as turning into a kitten. Hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Surprise

When I woke up, I went to the bathroom. I had a lot of paperwork ahead of me so after emptying myself, I washed my hands. Once I did, I looked up in the mirror and let a surprise yelp. A pair of silver kitty ears were on my head. Tugged. They were real. Including a silver tail that was also real.

_'What am I going to do? I have a captains meeting soon...', _I thought.

_**'Master, you can always go...'**_,my sword, Hyourinmaru replied to me.

_'No way.'_

"Hitsugaya?",questioned a voice.

Ukitake was here. Shit! I quickly ran out of the bathroom and wrapped my blanket around myself. The ears and tail were hidden from sight. Though, they twitched. The tail was wiggling around making me shiver. I opened my bedroom door to see Ukitake at the doorway. He turned to face me.

"Why are you covered up?",asked Ukitake.

"I'm cold...",I answered. Ukitake chuckled.

"How could you be cold?"

"Uh..."

"Come on, take the blanket off Hitsugaya-kun.",Ukitake said, then walking to me. I backed away some.

"No way.",I answered. He shunpo'd behind me and put his arms around me. My eye's widened as he began to open the blanket. "Ukitake,please don't." Though he kept opening it. Once the blanket was off, the ears and tail twitched, searching for comfort. He grabbed the ears.

"Aw these are cute!",said Ukitake, tugging them."And realistic."

"They are real...",I said, blushing. Ukitake started to rub inbetween them. A rumbling sound made in my chest that sounded like purring. I felt myself cuddling next to Ukitake and we both fell on the couch. He let out a surprise chuckle which made me pull back, blushing red."Not funny..."

"Aw but its cute!",Ukitake said in delight and reached out to grab the twitching cat ears once more. Though the tail winded up around Ukitake's wrist and Ukitake petted it, making me shiver."Aw so cute!"

"Hitsugaya-taicho?",questioned another voice. It was Abarai."Are you in?"

"Just a minute!",I yelped. I covered myself once more and Ukitake opened the door. Kurosaki was also there."What do you want?"

"Why do you have a blanket on?",asked Ichigo.

"Cold."

"Liar...",Renji coughed. Then took off the blanket."Woah."

"Shut up.",I came closer and rubbed between my head. Shit!"Purrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Come on purr louder Toushiro...",Kurosaki said. He rubbed harder between the ears making me purr louder than ever. No I can't be enjoying this! Abarai came by and started to do the same thing. My purrs got louder."Renji, isn't it cute?"

Thats when I gasped and pulled away from them. I breathed fast and now I am up against the wall. Abarai, Kurosaki, and Ukitake smiled slightly and started to move closer. I was in a corner. I could hear Hyourinmaru's laughter that made me growl. My whole face was red and I felt like I was going to pass out at any minute.

"Come on Hitsugaya-taicho...",Abarai started."We just want to feel some more." I shook my head rapidly.

"No.",I breathed. Kurosaki came up to me and grabbed my ears. He tugged on them making me purr some. I didn't even notice that Abarai came closer and rubbed in bwteen the ears. Ukitake was busy playing around with my tail.

"Is Hitsugya-taicho in?",said a voice. Kuchiki...

"Yes!Come in!",I yelled. Abarai, Kurosaki, and Ukitake backed away and I let out a sigh of relief. The door opened and Kuchiki stepped in.

"Hello Rukia!",Kurosaki said suddenly.

"Hi Ichigo.",Kuchiki exclaimed."Hello taicho and Renji."

"Hello Rukia. What do you need?",asked Ukitake.

"Oh ya, nii-sama was just sending me here to remind Hitsuagya-taicho about the taicho meeting in an hour.",Kuchiki said. Shit!

"Well, I can't go with a pair of ears and tail sticking out of me!",I growled. "And how the hell did this happen I have no clue."

"You could always say that Yachiru super-glued ears and a tail to you.",Kuchiki answered.

"Won't believe it.",Abarai said.

We all sighed and I ended up sitting down on the couch. Kuroskai and Abarai were next to me but Kuchiki walked over and rubbed in between my ears! Why does everyone keep doing that!? My purrs became louder as she moved closer to my ears. This was not being a good day. Matsumoto wan't here, I became part of a cat. Oh boy, I need a nap... I felt somone pull me close and I looked. Abarai. I need to not fall asleep and wait for the meeting in an hour.

"Wait!",said Abarai suddenly."Ichigo can go with Hitsugaya-taicho and Ukitake-taicho and he can ask for me, Rukia, and Hitsugaya-taicho to go to the world of the living!"

"What will that do?",asked Kurosaki.

"Think about it.",Kuchiki started."If Hitsugaya-taicho stays here, he'll only get taunted. Plus in Karkaura, Kisuke and can make a kitten gigai and Hitsugaya-taicho can be yur new kitten!"

"Are you crazy?!",I yelled. "Kurosaki has twin sisters! One a soccor freak but one thats probably going to dress me up in many different clothes like she does that stuffed doll!"

"Toushiro has a point.",Kurosaki remarked. "But its the only way. Yuzu might dress you up but she's gentle. Karin won't hurt you. If your going to be my kitten anyway, you'll be staying in my room."

"Ya but what about kitten sullplies?",asked Ukitake.

"I'll handle that.",Abarai said.

_'Great, now we just have to wait for the meeting.'_

* * *

**Ya I'm working on my story with Renji being tortured but I randomly got this idea. I am working on it and it might be done probably by Decemeber with the real first chapter. Don't fret though, 'The Lies about Crushes and Torture' will have another chapter! Beisdes the prolog and authors note!**

**Toushiro: I hate you.**

**Quiet Shiro Neko!**

**Ichigo: Wait a minute, whats this supposed to mean?**

**You'll figure out sooner or later Ichigo! Okay people's review and message me if you have any TORTURE ideas for Renji! **


	2. Captains Meeting,The truth,and the Order

**I disown BLEACH or anything else in it. Got this idea from someone's mature fanic of Ichigo.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Captains Meeting, The truth, and the Order

_'Great the Captains meeting is in 30 minutes...'_, I thought, now walking with Kurosaki and Ukitake.

Either this was Kusajichi or Kurosutchi who did this while I was asleep but if what Abarai said was a good idea, then I have no reason to worry! I hope... Kurosaki and Ukitake were trying to hide the ears and tail as best as they could when people walked by. The fact of make wearing a hat, freaked me out as well as everyone else.

"Well Ichigo-kun, we're here.",Ukitake announced to Kurosaki.

"Oh boy...",I sighed under my breath."I know Soi Fon-taiho will be hugging me knowing how she loves cats..."

"Well lets go inside...",Ukitake said. Kurosaki opened the door and peeked inside. No Zaraki... Ha!

"Well no Kenpachi so... close is clear. Besides Soi Fon, Unohana, Kyoruku-san, Byakuya, and Komamura-san.",Kurosaki announced.

"Juushiro!",I heard Kyoruku say."If you have Toushiro-kun come inside with him!"

"Just a minute!",Ukitake said. He went in first. Then I heard: "Now this might be a shocker to see Hitsugaya-kun like... something different but hold back laughter and squells. Hitsugaya!"

"Come on Toushiro.",Kurosaki said, trying to drag me in. Almost blushing, we walked in.

"Woah...",said everyone in the meeting room.

"What happened?",asked Kuchiki-taicho. I think my blush got darker.

"I woke up like this...",I answered.

"So, your a kitten?",questioned Soi Fon-taicho. I nodded. She clicked her tounge a few times."Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..."

"Not funny!",I yelled. More like a hiss. Soi Fon-taicho took out a ball of yarn."Soi Fon, me having ears and a tail, doesn't mean I'll come there..."

I felt myself suddenly moving forward. Oh that yarn looks fun and that noise. Soi Fon-taicho was still doing the noise. I ran and pounced on the yarn. She stopped the clicking and rubbed in-between my ears. I stopped playing the yarn quickly enough and purred loudly. Thats when the door opened and my face grew red, stood up and dashed between Ukitake and Kurosaki. Kurosutchi.

"Hitsugaya, what happened?",he asked me.

"I woke up like this.",I growled."Hopefully you can explain..."

"Er, well...",he started. I growled."Well I snuck into your bedroom last night and injected you with a animal potion that makes the person the animal they mostly act or look like... I guess yours is a kitty..."

"I'll kill you...",I growled. I felt someone scratching behind my ears which made me purr. "Purrrrrrr"

"Good kitty, relax...",I heard Kurosaki say to me. Thats when the door opened to reveal Zaraki and soutaicho.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, its not Halloween so please remove those...",Soutaicho said.

"I am sorry sir.",Kurosaki said. And grabbed the tail and yanked then did the ears and yanked."But they won't come off."

"Then what happened?",he asked.

"Er, Kurosutchi came into my room last night and injected me with a potion that makes any shinigami or human to any animal they are or look like.",I started to explain."And I woke up like this..."

"Hm...",started the soutaicho.

"Sir, maybe Tou- I mean Hitsugaya-taicho could stay in the world of the living until he's normal.", Kurosaki said."Along with Abarai-fukutaicho?"

"And how will this help?",questioned the soutaicho.

"Well actually the potion is supposed to wear off in about 6 months or so...",Kurosutchi said."But it will take a shorter time if Hitsugaya-taicho is in Karakura in a gigai."

"Then permission granted...",soutaicho replied."However Hitsugaya-taicho,you will go to a SWA meeting before you go and they will play with you like that."

"Sir, I'll show him where it is.",Soi Fon-taicho said."Along with Unohana-taicho. We're both in the SWA. The meeting is after this..."

"Very well.",the soutaicho said."Hitsugaya-taicho, after that is done, your vice captain will bring you to your office and after that Abarai and Kurosaki will bring you to Karakura."

"Yes sir.",I said. Ukitake started to rub in between my ears."Purrrrrrrrrr"

"Aw!",said Soi Fon-taicho, Unohana-taicho,and Kyoruku-taicho. They ran up to me and started to play with me. My tail wagged back and forth multiple times.

"St-stop!",I stammered, still purring loudly. Though Kyoruku grabbed my tail and yanked."Ow!"

"Aw is litle kitty kitty hurtin'?",questioned Soi Fon-tacho cutely."Heeeey I got the perfect name!"

"Huh?",questioned all the captains, Kurosaki, and me.

"Shiro Neko!",Soi Fon-taicho said. Everyone was too busy mumbling to notice me crawling off.

_'Just a little closer...'_,I thought but was picked up.

"Oh no you don't!",Zaraki said. I squirmed to be let go."Oh guys! Look who tried to sneak off!"

"Aw whats wrong this time?",asked Soi Fon-taicho, walking up to Zaraki."Is this too much noise for you?"

I grimaced at how cutely she was asking. Thats when she grabbed me out of Zaraki's mean grip and set me down on the ground. All fours style. Mother fricken fucker! This isn't how I should be treated! I mean seriously...

_**'Well at least over at Karakura, you'll be in a human gigai...'**_,explained Hyourinmaru.

_'True...'_,I answered.

"So Shiro Neko, how 'bout we go to the meeting now huh?",Soi Fon-taicho said."Meow for a yes and meow twice for a maybe."

"Meow...",I mewled once. She happened to squell at this and we went to the Shinigami Women's Association meeting.

I could seriously hear Unohana-taicho and Soi Fon-taicho whispering to eachother. As we were walking anyway. **(I totally feel bad for Toushiro now)** But anyway, As we were walking, they whispered to eachother. I didn;t even know where I was going until they stopped me and staretd to drag me to 6th squad. We reached a room and opened a door. I ducked besides the wall. SHIT! Kusajichi, Momo, Matsumoto... All of them are going to fucking glomp me.

"Uh did I just see Shiro-chan?",I heard Momo ask.

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho Bed-wetter~!",I yelped as I noticed. I covered my motuh. Oh my fucking god.

"Oh lookies~",squelled Kusajichi, landing pefectly on my shoulders and playing with my ears."Shiro has kitty ears and a tail!"

"Oh my god taicho!",squelled Matsumoto and went to play around with my tail. Thats when she looked up."Ichigo-kun, Renji-kun!"

"Aw he's just so cute!",squelled Kuchiki, hugging me hard sending me to the floor."Sure he's not Chappy but he's twice as cute~"

"Uh girls, enjoy playing with Toushiro for a while. We'll be back for him in...",started Kurosaki.

"2 hours.",finished Abarai.

Oh god kill me. So ya Abarai and Kurosaki left and Momo came up to me. She put her hand in-between my ears and rubbed my head. She did that everyday when we were younger. She rubbed a little harder and I was holding in a purr. I felt someone tieing something around my tail and it was Kusajichi. She made a bow with a ribbon on my tail! It was a white ribbon and she started slimb on my back to make my hair cute too... Momo rubbed harder.

"Purrrrrrrrr",I purred. I could see the smile on Momo's face. At least she was happy. She kept rubbing and rubbing."Stoooop Hinamoriiiiii!"

"Aw come on Shiro-chan!",she squelled."You are just so cute!"

"Hey Hinamori-san! Let me try!",Kuchiki said. Momo stepped aside. Kuchiki then grabbed my ears and played with them."Kawaii!"

"Hey girls, Unohana-taicho and I have some important business back at our offices.",Soi Fon-taico said."Have fun with Shiro Neko!"

"Shiro Neko...",I growled. I also noticed Nanao, Isane, Nemu, and Kiyone standing in the back, not actually caring. Matsumoto started to rub behind my ears."Purrrrr"

Finally 2 hours later, the girls were asleep, Kusajichi cuddling me and actually using me as a pillow. I was just about to go to sleep when Kuroskai and Abarai came in through the door. I carefully moved Kusajichi onto Momo and got up, brushing myself off. Ugh... Kusajichi did something to my hair with ribbons and with my tail. Momo just ruffled my hair which me grimace. I walked to the door.

"Ready to go?",asked Kurosaki. I looked at him.

"Yea, I'm ready.",I answered.

_'And off to Karakura we go...'_

* * *

**So ya next will be Toushiro AKA Shiro Neko in Karakura. So ya-**

**Toushiro: You are a realy bitch.**

**Thank you. -rubs him in between the ears, he purrs-**

**Toushiro: Stop that!**

**So ya peoples Review! A lot of people love Toushiro Hitsugaya so reviews! And plus check out my other story 'The Lies about crushes and Torture' and please give me ideas to torture Renji!**

**SouTaicho- Head Captain**

**Taicho- Captain**

**Shiro-chan: Lil Shiro**

**Shiro Neko: White Cat**


	3. Karakura Town

**I don't own anything in this story. I got this idea from someone's Mature fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Karakura Town

So once we reached Karakura, we went to go find Kisuke Urahara for my gigai. I just hope its a human gigai and not a fricken kitten. Abarai and Kurosaki were in front of me and being in my Soul Reaper form was annoying as fuck. Wait a minute, Karin Kuroskai can see me! Oh god lets just hope she's not playing soccor with her friends at this moment. We finally reached Urahara's Shoten and went inside.

"Yo! Kisuke!",yelled Kurosaki."You got our gigai's?!"

"Hai hai!",yelled Kisuke back. He then came out with a cage and two boxes."The Soutaicho told me to give Hitsugaya-kun a kitten gigai..."

"Hell no!",I yelled."I'm not going in a kitten gigai!"

"You are too!",yelled Abarai then took out the kitten gigai. I backed away."Whats wrong?"

"Toushiro, you can be a house cat in my house...",Kurosaki said."Well a house kitty... So get in the damn gigai!"

I felt being pushed down. I shut my eye's tightly and when I opened them, everyone was bigger than me. Well always has... **(Toushiro: That wasn't nice! Me: Don't care)** When I tried standing, I was on all fours. God damn it... I'm a fucking kitty! I growled but turned out as a hiss, I want to yell but it came out as a meow. Great I feel like Yoruichi...

"Try speaking Toushiro.",Kurosaki said.

"I'll fucking kill you...",I hissed. He jumped."Oh ya thats right... I can speak..."

"But you sound like a girl...",Abarai said. I hissed."Just kidding."

"What are we going to do for the sullplies?",asked Kurosaki, picking me up.

"I got them.",Abarai said, then going in another room and dragging a red wagon out with kitten sullplies."Now lets get to your house."

I felt something going around my neck. A collar and a leash. I'm not a god dang dog. Kurosaki put me down and we walked to his house. There, before he opened the door, he picked me up once more and opened the door. He dodged a kick from his father, or my former taicho... Isshin.

"Dad! Don't do that!",yelled a blonde girl."Ichigo has a kitten in his arms!"

"Yes I do Yuzu and this is our new kitten...",Kurosaki replied and handed me to his sister, which was Yuzu."Waht are you going to name _him_?"

"A white kitten is a boy!?",squelled Yuzu. Then petted me."I'll name him Shiro..."

"Huh? Why Shiro?",asked a familiar voice. Karin...

"Because its on his tag...",Yuzu said then showed me to Karin."Ichigo! Can I bring Shiro in my room and play with him?Please?"

"Sure Yuzu.",Kurosaki said.

So ya Yuzu brought me up to her room which had another bed. I assumed her and Karin shared a room. She placed me down on her bed and pulled out some clothes. She then took a ribbon and tied it around my tail and took off the collar to place a silver ribbon around my neck. I blinked at her. At least she was gentle.

"Yuzu! Can we borrow Shiro for a while!",I heard Kurosaki yell.

"Hold on Ichigo!",squelled Yuzu and picked me up. She walked to another room, which was Kurosaki's and walked inside. She set me down."There we go. Ichigo, bring him to my room once your done okay?"

"Okay Yuzu.",Kurosaki said and brought me to a bed."This is where you will sleep okay Toushiro?"

"Whatever.",I was busy setting something up."Abarai, what are you doing?"

"Setting up the kitty toys, the food and water bowl, and the litterbox...",Abarai replied, and pulled away. "There..."

"Ichi-nii...",started Karin as she came in the room."Can I see Shiro for a while?"

"Yuzu gets him after you...",Kurosaki replied. Karin picked me up and we went out in he backyard.

"I know its you Toushiro...",Karin said. I sighed."What happened?"

"Woke up with kitty ears and a tail...",I replied."Kisuke thought it would be so great to have me in a kitty gigai..."

"Okay lets get inside so Yuzu and I can play with you...",Karin told me and we went back inside."Yuzu! Lets play with Shiro together, okay?"

"Okay Karin!",squelled Yuzu and Karin placed me on her bed this time."So Shiro, what do you want to play with?"

I store at her and Karin with a blank look and then looked around the room. Karin's side was full of soccor stuff. Yuzu's side was full of stuffed animals and dolls. I crawled over to one of Karin's soccor balls and swiped at it. Good thing it didn't pop.

"Look Karin! Shiro wants to play!",Yuzu squelled. I looked at her. Karin ad a 'WTF' expression.

"Meow?",I meowed questionly.**(Whats wrong?)**

"Nothing Shiro...",Karin replied. Wow she can speak cat!

"Mew Mew?",I mewed.**(You sure?)**

"Yes I am sure Shiro...",Karin said."Now I think Ichi-nii and his friend want you back..."

"Aw but Karin-chan!",whined Yuzu. I crawled up on Yuzu and she squelled with delight. She started to rub in-between my ears.

"Prrrrrrrrrrr",I purred. Yuzu and Kairn were both so comforting. I saw Yuzu look at the clock and gasp. She handed me to Karin and stumbled down the stairs."Okay, what was that all about?"

"Yuzu has to make dinner...",Karin replied. Then held me up so I could look in her face."That reminds me, isn't time for dinner for you, Toushiro?"

"Karin...",started Kurosaki, who was at the door."Why did you call the kitten Toushiro?"

"Er... well...",Karin started.

"She knows about shinigami!",I mewled."I helped her win a soccor match and killed a hollow... Pretty stupid to hit a hollow with a soccor ball..."

"I thought it would work.",Karin argued."Ichi-nii, I think Toushiro needs dinner..."

Kurosaki picked me up and Karin followed. Back in his room, Abarai was gone but food was in one bowl and water was in another. Kuroskai set me down by the two bowls and I sniffed the food. My kitty like instinces made me eat it. Stupid ass gigai, now that I'm a kitty, I love the food. I stopped eating and started to drink the water. When I looked up at the two siblings, they were smiling at eachother.

"What are you two smiling at?",I asked. They flinched.

"Ichigo! Renji-kun! Karin-chan! Dinners ready!",I heard Yuzu yell. They dashed the steps. Abarai came back and he dashed down the steps.

I sighed and crawled into my little bed. Being a kitten sucked. I started to close my eys and sleep but Kurosaki and Abarai came back upstairs and sat on Kurosaki's bed and ate there. They ended up peeking in the place where I slept and smiled slightly. I cuddled up in a little ball and closed my eyes.

_'Now the next day...'_

* * *

**Well the 3rd chapter of I'm a what now is finished!**

**Toushiro: Try having to deal with two girls...**

**Karin: Shiro!**

**Toushiro: Don't call me-**

**Yuzu: Karin, grab Shiro. Its time for his little kitten bath.**

**Have fun Shiro!**

**Toushiro: -hisses at me-**

**Ichigo: Relax, he always does that.**

**Whatever... I had a kitten. she was at my house until she was probably 7 weeks old and died. Before her, I had another cat named Abby and we had to give her away because she was a trouble- maker.**

**Ichigo and Renji: We're sorry**

**I don't need your sympathy!-sighs- I miss them but Review and tell me what you think!**

**_(And yes, that kitten story, was true! )_**


	4. A What and Where?

**I disown everything in this story. I got the idea from someone else's Mature fanfiction!**

* * *

Chapter 4

A What and Where?

When I woke up that morning, I felt all itchy. For some unknown reason. I scratched myself, with my hind leg and shook. Once doing that, I walked out to see Abarai and Kurosaki gone. I glanced over at the clock and it read _'7:35'_. Kurosaki and Abarai either might be downstairs eating breakfast or at school. I look at the food bowl and it has some of the food I aten last night and fresh water. I walk over to it and before I do, I scratch myself once more and then start to eat.

_'Damn it. Stupid instinces...'_,I think to myself.

"Hey little buddy...",Abarai said from the door. I stopped and didn't pay any attention to him and drank water. I meowed loudly as he picked me up."Hey... don't ignore me..."

"Renji, put Shiro down...",Kurosaki said from the door."Karin! Yuzu!"

"Yes Ichi-nii?",asked Karin. She came in with Yuzu as well.

"Weren't you going to give Shiro a bath?",asked Kurosaki. A what now?

"Oh ya!",Yuzu said."Come on Shiro..."

"Got cha.",Karin said, picking me up out if Abarai's arms."Now lets go get you in that bathtub."

"MEOW! MEW! MEOW!"**(No! I don't want to!)**

"Sorry Shiro, but you have to get a bath...",Yuzu replied and took me out of Karin's arms."Karin, set the water..."

I watched as Karin turned on both the hot and cold. She put in some weird soap into the water that made the water bubby and blue. Maybe its Kitten Bubble Bath... Karin set me down on a towel and both Yuzu and Karin put rubber gloves on and grabbed me. She just set me in the water and held me while Yuzu grabbed the kitten shampoo and began washing my fur.

"Hey Karin-chan, what are these?",asked Yuzu suddenly.

"Uh...",Karin started."Uh-oh...Ichi-nii!"

"What is it?",asked Kurosaki, coming in with only pants on.

"Shiro has ticks!",Karin exclaimed.

"Okay okay...",started Kurosaki."I'll make an appointment for Shiro for the vet."

_'Okay whats a vet?'_,I thought.

_**'Its where sick, diesed, or hurt animals go...'**_,Hyourinmaru replied.

"Meow! Meow!"**(No! I don't want to go there!)**

"But Shiro...",started Yuzu."You have ticks. They'll probably give you a tick bath and then send you home with us."

"And stop fussing!",yelled Karin, ending up getting splashed by my tail and paws."Sheesh."

I stopped and Yuzu washed me draining the bathtub, they turned on the shower part and rinsed me off like that. I shook all the water off as they were rinsing me off. Yuzu giggled and Karin screamed. Once the shower was off, Yuzu grabbed a blow dryer and they both dried me off. Karin grabbed a hair brish and started brushing my fur. I mewled.

"Oh my! Sorry Shiro!",Yuzu yelped.

"Yuzu, Karin...",started Kurosaki."Once we're done, bring Shiro to me."

"Actually we are done.",Karin replied and handed me to Kurosaki."Take him."

Kurosaki grabbed me and we went into his room. Abarai was there as well dragging a cage out, a collar that had a tag on it, and a few other things I couldn't make out. Kurosaki still held me and Abarai stood up and put the light blue collar around my neck. The tag glistened brightly. Kurosaki put me in the cage. Abarai closed it and locked it.

"Okay, I'll tell Yuzu and Karin to get ready.",Kurosaki answered and left the room.

"I have a question... how the hell did you get ticks?",asked Abarai.

"Karin took me outside.",I meowed.

"Okay then...",answered Abarai.

"Okay, the appointment is for 2...",Kurosaki started, walking in the room."So we have lots of time!"

"What are we gonna do for...",started Abarai. Then looked at the clock."For 5 hours?"

"Dunno.",Kurosaki replied. Then walked over to the cage and took me out.

"Yo Ichigo! Renji!",yelled a familiar voice. We all turned around. Madareme, Shuuhei, Momo, Kira, and Ayasegwa was there.

"Whats up with the kitty?",asked Shuuhei. I saw the smile on Momo's face and the smirks on Kurosaki's and Abarai's faces. Uh-oh.

"Meow! Meow! Mew!"**(I know what you three are thinking)**

"What the hell!?",yelled Kurosaki."What the hell Tou-"

"Meow..."**(Shut it.)**"Mew Mew Meow..."**(Anyone besides Hinamori finds out, you get bitten)**

"Shiro-chan!",yelled Momo."You just made a death threat!"

"Hinamori!",I growled.

"What the hell happened?",asked Shuuhei, then holding me."Was this Kurosutchi-taicho's idea?"

"Yes.",I meowed."He thought it would be a good idea to give me a injection of something."

"But you look so cute!",squelled Momo."Especially in a kitten gigai!"

"Hey Ichi-nii!",yelled Karin, racing in the room."Uh well... Yuzu said that if you and Renji want a snack she'll happily get it for you guys."

"Er...",started Kurosaki."Sure."

"Great be back soon.",Karin replied and ran out the door.

"Okay so what are you guys actually doing?",asked Madareme.

"We're waiting till 1:00 because well...",started Kurosaki."Toushiro has ticks."

"Well is Shiro-chan has to get a S. H. O. T... hold him down...",Momo said. S. H. O. T?

"Right...",said Abarai.

30 minutes later, Karin came back with some chips, dip, and soda. Once she was gone, I mentally blushed at what Momo was wearing. A skirt for crying out loud! I kept glancing over at the clock. The 5th time I checked it, it said _'12:55'_.Greaaaat. 5 more minutes and the twins have to get ready, we have to fricken leave at that time because it takes like 45 minutes to get there. Thats what Kurosaki said anyway.

"Okay... you guys better go.",Kurosaki said, stretching."We have to take _Shiro _to the vet."

"I guess I should go too.",Momo replied. Wait... what!?

"No way!",I mewled, which, Madareme snickered at that.

Once Karin, Yuzu, Kurosaki, and Abarai were ready, Abarai introduced Momo to the family and since Kurosaki knew how to drive, we piled into his car well, his dad's, Momo holding the cage, Karin and Yuzu on each side of her, Abarai up front and duh Kurosaki driving. I noticed a folder in Abarai's grisp. Even if I was in a cage, I could move around. Though I didn't want to go, I guess I had too...

"Okay we're here.",Kurosaki announced 30 minutes later."Karin, let Hinamori get out with Shiro okay? Renji, you bring Hinamori and Shiro in, I'll have to carry Yuzu since she's asleep."

"Okay.",Karin and Abarai said in unison.

Karin got out and grabbed the cage I am now in. Momo got out next. Renji was waiting for Momo and I. Once out, Momo grabbed the cage and walked with Abarai inside. We signed in and Kurosaki came in 5 minutes later, Karin on one side of Kurosaki and Yuzu on Kurosaki's back.

"Kurosaki's and their kitten Shiro to room 5.",announced the loud speaker.

All of us got up and Momo still carried the cage. Once to room 5, Kuroskai opened it, Yuzu still on his back and we all walked in. The... person wasn' even there yet. Though someone left instructions and said to put 'your pet' on the 'table'. Abarai ended up doing that. 5 minutes later, a woaman came in. She had long pink hair, aqua eye's, slim body... Oh god stop Toushiro!

"Hello I'm Sakura.",says the lady. Kurosaki shakes her hand."So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I took Shiro outside just to play for a while and he ended up getting ticks.",Karin answered."Yes Shiro's a boy."

"I never imagined and white and gorgeous kitten as this one being a boy.",says Sakura."Anyway well, lets see how many ticks Shiro has..."

She picked me up and everyone followed her to like this room. What the hell... diesese station? WHAT THE F*CK DOES THAT MEAN!? Once we went inside, she put me down behind this black screen. Once she turned it on, I was almost blinded.

"Well Shiro doesn't have a lot of ticks...",says the girl."Bu we'll give him a tick bath and right then and there, the ticks will die. Unless you want me to give him a shot, the ticks will die really fast."

"The shot.",Momo answered."I can hold Shiro down."

"Okay.",the girl says. Wait, a what!?

Momo ended up picking me up this time and followed the girl. Everyone else just left us. We went to another room labeled PRIVATE. Once inside, Momo set me down a table. The girl gives Momo a mask and gloves. They both put them on and Momo holds me down while the little girl takes out a needle that I can clearly read 'Tick Poison'. Once she stuck it in me and pushed the liquid in me, I mewled loud enough. Once that was finished, the nurse wrapped something around me there and Momo held me. At least I didn't feel itchy anymore...

"Thank you so much Ms. Sakura.",Momo said politely."This was our first time here so we better go..."

"Hold on a minute.",says the girl. She hands Momo a pink bottle."This is a special type of shampoo that you have to wash Shiro with everyday if you want him to be off to ticks."

"Okay do I have to pay for it?"

"No its free. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Kurosaki, Abarai, Shuuhei, Yuzu, and Karin texted Momo and said to meet them at the restauraunt across the street. Yes they took pets but they weren't aloud on the table or the booths/chairs. Momo held me close and waited for the walking light to turn green. It was taking a long time. So ya... we were just there, waiting...

"Hey baby... Why don't you come with us?"

_'Who the hell ws that!?'_

* * *

**Haha! Left you guys on a cliffhanger! First one on anything! I mean... wow... cliffy!**

**Toushiro: I just can't belive I got ticks...**

**Well as naruto would say, BELIEVE IT!**

**Ichigo: How the fuck do you know that these people watch that crappy anime?**

**-gasp- Well I don't. Okay guys... and girls... ladies... men... boys...**

**Toushiro/Ichigo: I THINK THEY GET IT!**

**No need to shout anyway, please comment. A lot of people love this story and beg me to do the fricken chapters and I'm sorry, I got other fanfics to be working on and no good music besides KSM and my japanese music and some hollaback boy up on this shit so also... if someone doesn't give me ideas to torture Renji, the story 'The Lies about Crushes and Torture' is going to be discontinued...**

**Renji: Thank god!**

**You know I noticed something...**

**Ichigo: Whats that?**

**I torture only Toushiro and the only time I torture other charactes is in the 20 questions fanfic and the above fanfic metioned for Renji...**

**Toushiro: Ya, why is that?**

**Because well... fangirls love ya and I bet fanboys actually like you too and want you to be humilated. Like in this story! ^^**

**Renji: 5 pages...**

**Lets make it till 6!**

**All: No!**

**Too late! Bwahahahahahahahaha and also!**

**Toushiro: you know I bet everyone's wondering why your still talking.**

**No one asked you... but still people, before Christmas, this will not be done but there will be a Christmas Fanfiction! So ya, HitsuHina, IchiRukia, UkiHana, ShunNana... RenBya, ShuuKira, Once sided RenShuu...**

**All: Okay... hold on**

**-banging and all that bad shit-**

**Rukia: Now that she's chained up and uncouncious at the moment, we'll finish.'**

**All: GOOD BYE OR GOOD NIGHT OR GOOD MORNING OR GOOD AFTERNOON AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!**


	5. What The Hell Is Going On!

**Last time, Toushiro went to the vet because he had ticks. Then as Momo and him were leaving the vet, Ichigo had texted her and said to meet him, Renji, Yuzu, and Karin across the street to a restaurant. But something happened. I disown everything and got this idea from someone's Mature fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 5

What The Hell Is Going On?!

"Hey baby... how 'bout you come with us?"

_'Who the hell is that!?'_,I thought.

"Uh... um... er...",stammered Hinamori. I glanced up at her."Um, n-no."

_'Thatta girl...'_,I thought, letting out a soft mewl.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry b-but I h-have s-somewhere t-to b-be.",stammered Hinamori once more.

"We won't take no for a answer..."

"N-n-nya!",I stammered out saying.**(Nya means Meow and Toushiro's saying St-st-stop!)**

"H-huh?!"

"Meow! Mew! Nya! MEW!"**(Did you not hear me!? Leave her alone!)**

"What the-",started Hinamori and the pervs actually ran away from what the hell just happened."Wow, thanks Shiro-chan."

"It was nothing...",I whispered to her."Lets just get to the restaurant across the street. The light is green."

Hinamori look both ways and practically ran across the street. I just noiced that she was hugging me so close to her chest. I mentally blushed as she was hair wasn't in a bun like always. It was in a ponytail. How cute. Wait... bad Toushiro! Bad! Once across the street, the cars finally started to move once again. We entered the little restaurant, finding no one.

"Yo! Momo! Over here!",I heard Abarai yell.

"O-oh.",Hinamori stammered. Then she ran over to the table."Er, where should I put Shiro?"

"Back in his cage...",Karin said, giving Hinamori the cage. Which Hinamori looked at it and grabbed it. She then put me in the cage which I disliked being in there.

"So, have yo guys ordered yet?",asked Hinamori.

"No...",said Abarai."We were waiting for you."

"Oh okay.",Hinamori said."Well, what are you guys getting?"

"We actually ordered you a peach smoothie with watermelon mixed into it.",I heard Kurosaki say."What took you guys so long?"

"The light?",Hinamori answered in a question like manner.

"N-n-nya!",I stammered.**(N-n-no!**)

"H-huh?",questioned Yuzu.

"Meow! Mew! Nya! Mew! Meow!"**(Being chased by perverts! I helped!)**

"Hello!",I heard a female voice and I heard glasses being put down."Are you guys ready to order?"

"Not yet.",I heard Kurosaki say."We're still thinking."

I noticed the girl left and everyone was too busy talking to notice me. Once the girl got back, I thought of just dissappearing but noooo he authoress wants to wait until chapter 7! **(Stick to the script! Toushiro: But its humilating! Me: So what? Toushiro: I won't do it! Me: I'm the one typing so I'll make you!) **Sure Hinamori looked cute in her clothing and I was having fun being held close to her chest but I so want to get out!**(Point one for the authoress! Toushiro: I hate you! Me: xP Devious little bitch aint I?) **

"Ready to order?",asked the lady.

"Yes.",said Kurosaki."I'll have the cod fish with lemon please."

"I'll have the cajun shrimp!",said Hinamori.

"I'll have the hot wings with ranch.",said Abarai.

"We'll both have ramin.",Karin and Yuzu said together.

"Though mine will be spicy.",Karin said.

"Coming right up.",the lady said.

After the lady left, songs decided to come on. Okay now I'm just blabbling. Stupid authoress. Wait, its December... my birthday's coming up. Hopefully this will end by then. Or the next day, if it doesn't, Ukitake will come and start playing with me as his birthday gift. Then December 25th is Christmas. Damn. Why must this happen in December?! God... Once the waitress came back, I smelt fish. Mmmmmm fish... Cod Fish...

"Excuse me, can I have an extra fish for our kitten?",I heard Abarai say.

"Non cooked fish...for your kitten?",asked the waitress."Absolutely!"

Once she left, I let out a mewl in relief. Once she came back, she opened the cage and slipt the paper plate inside with the fish. I looked at it and started to eat it. Mmmmm... So goooood..... This is better than that cat food. Soooo goooood... I saw her put a bowl full of water next to the plate and I drank some of that. Yummy... The fish is soooo goooood.

"I see that Shiro loves the fish.",I heard Kurosaki say in between chuckles. I gasped and stopped."Aw whats wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"Maybe he hates being looked at when he's eating.",I heard Hinamori say."Right Shiro?"

"Meow..."**(Be Quiet)**

I melwed and kept eating while everyone else kept eating as well. After I heard no more clanging of knifes, forks, and glasses, I figured they finished. Thats when I saw Hinamori's hair in front of me. I gasped and backed. Plus, I just have noticed I finished the fish. Sooo gooood. That was yummy. Once the plate and bowl was out of my cage, Hinamori closed it and picked it up. We started to move and I heard a cash register. We kept moving after that and we stopped at a red light.

"So where too next?",I heard Hinamori ask.

"I think to the pet shop. We're running low on food.",Abarai said.**(Yes! Yes we are! Toushiro: Yiu are so mean. Me: Exactly. Long chapters but more talking make reviewers! Toushiro: Your weird. Me: So? Toushiro: -sigh- back to the story!) **"Though, I don't know why..."

"Well still, lets get to the pets shop!",cheered Yuzu... I think."Besides! Shiro needs toys to play with!" Wait a minute...

Hell no! No! No! No! Not a pet store! There could be dogs or birds... oooo birds... No! Bad Toushiro Kitty! Oh god... stupid me... stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Damn it! I hate my life. FML big time! Anyway we walked a lot and some more... **(You going to be the death of me Toushiro... Toushiro: Don't give a fuck! Me: Well then...-types-) **Hinamori is soooo fucking cute! Her hair is flowing the breeze and she's holding my cage close to her chest. Oh god she's so innocent. **(Toushiro: Give me that keyboard!-typing-) **Okay sorry but the authoress was being a stuck up biiiitch! Anyway we walked and walked a lot to the pet shop. I think thats what its called... But still, this sucks literally. I sooo don't want to go.

"Lets see...",I heard Hinamori say. I looked. We were in a toy section. I saw her pick up a mouse and squeeze it. It sounded like a real mouse."How do you like this Shiro?"

"Meow."**(Love it)**

"Great. Because your getting it.",Hinamori said.**(Thank god I got the keyboard back! Toushiro: -tied up-)**

"Meow..."**(Lovely)**

"Awesome.",replied Hinamori and put one in the cart. Wait cage in a cart."Lets see, now we need food for you."

The cart moved and then I smelt all types of food. Smells so good... Wait a minute, I hear clacking. Is Hinamori putting things in the cart? I peeked through the cage and saw her putting cans and a bag in the cart. Then we raced to the sullply section to see Kurosaki, Abarai, Karin, and Yuzu. There we picked out another cage, a different bed and food bowl, a nameplate, new collar, and Yuzu picked out clothes. After checking out, we went home. Abarai set everything up while Yuzu gave me a bath and put a bedtime collar on me. I had dinner and when Kurosaki and Abarai went to bed... I did too.

_'Well, whatever... this is fun. But what the hell happened today? God... authoress is stupid. I want to go away.'_

* * *

**Well there you have it! It was a long wait but nevermind that!**

**Toushiro: I hate you...**

**Ichigo: Don't say that... Shiro.**

**Well the whole reason he hates me is because I made HitsuHina moments in here this time. I loved the moments and the little drunkard moments. It was great! Dinner and everything... Toushiro and Momo had a lot of time together.**

**Momo: B-but m-me a-a-and Shiro-chan were... doing nothing in particular. So- nevermind.**

**Whatever... hope you guys liked! This was 4 and a hlaf pages long and it took a looong time so sorry! Review!**


	6. Ukitake's Birthday

**I disown everything. I got the idea from someone's MATURE fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ukitake's Birthday

No, no, no... Ukitake's coming over. Hell fricken no... Need to find a soul pill fast! Have my gigai take my place while I patrol the area. While everyone was still asleep, I crawled out the back door with my collar still on and scurried to Urahara's Shoten. Good thing I'm not a stray. Otherwise, time for pound. Or... something else. Cars were passing on the street and I waited for the light to turn green. I took a guess and I believe its 8:00 now. I scurried across the street to Urahara's Shoten and went inside.

"Kisuke!",I mewled. He came out of his room."I need soul candy."

"Why?",asked Kisuke. I growled."Okay! Okay!"

Once he came back out, he placed the soul candy in front of my and I swallowed it and paid for it with Soul Reaper money and I placed my gigai back in Kurosaki's room. I shunpo'd round, patroling the area. I saw Madareme, Ayasegawa, and Matsumoto fooling around and not doing work like their supposed to. I sighed in utter defeat. Just because I was a kitten for the time being doesn't mean they had to go against my orders. Thats when a hollow showed up.

"Mother-",I started and drew my sword."Soten ni Zase... Hyourinmaru!"

I immediately thought it was dead when I was walking away but I felt a hand grasping my around the waist and I struggled to get free. I glanced over and Madareme, Ayasegawa, and Matsumoto weren't doing anything but sitting there acting fucking like morons!**(Toushiro sure has a potty mouth. Toushiro: You made me!) **Hopefully someone will come and rescue me!... I guess I was wrong...

"Bankai!",I yelled. I managed to cut off the hollows arm and I was set free."Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

I sliced the hollow down the middle and it disingrated. Thnak god. My bankai disappeared way to soon and I fell on top of Kurosaki's roof. Damn it. I shunpo'd out of there as fast as I could. Once I stopped running... I stopped on another roof. I sat there, exhausted until I heard a 'taicho' and two 'Hitsugaya-taicho's' from beind me. I glaned and Madareme, Matsumoto, and Ayasegwa were there. Well thats just perfect.

"How come your not in Ichigo-kun's house?",asked Matsumoto. I sighed.

"I needed a break...",I mumbled and leaned my head on the roof-top."Besides, I defeated a hollow while I saw you three being fricken morons."

"Dang!",yelled Madareme."I thought you would be in Ichigo's house! Not out wandering about!"

"So it was your idea?",I said with a smirk. He immediately got scared."Now I have heard everything."

"B-but t-taicho!",started Matsumoto."There was no hollows around and we didn't even sense the hollow!"

"Did you even sense my reitsu?"

"No."

"No cold?"

"No sir."

"Toushiro!",I heard Kurosaki yell. He was holding my gigai."Get back in your gigai! Ukitake wants to play with you not just your mod soul!"

"Damn it...",I cursed under my breath but might as well. I slid back into the kitten gigai and Kurosaki picked me up."I hate this but might as well do this to make Ukitake happy."

"Why did you run off?",asked Kurosaki. I looked away."Not the talkative type..."

"No its just that I was so... so... afraid at that time.",I made myself say.**(More like I forced you. Toushiro: Ya.. along the lines of that!)**"I don't see whats so bad about it... I think it'll be a nice birthday present for Ukitake."

Once we got to Kurosaki's house, Ukitake was waiting in the frontroom and so I leaped down from Kuroskai's arms and scurried over. Ukitake wasn't looking at the time so I leapt up on his lap. He jumped and looked down at me. I meowed and he pet me right in-between the ears that made me purr. I smiled in my mind that I was making Ukitake happy. He pulled out this green leafy thing. He waved it above me and I leapt up, trying to catch it in-between my paws.

"Come on, you can get it!",Ukitake teaaed and I finally had enough and caught it. I rolled around wit it in-between my paws and finally stopped."Thanks."

"Meow... Mew Nya Mew..."**(Your Brithday... Just to make you happy...)**

"Thank you. How about we go in Ichigo-kun's room and play there?",asked Ukitake. I nodded.

Ukitake picked me up with the bag he brought and we went in Kurosaki's room. Once in there, Abarai wasn't in there and Ukitake closed the door. He emptied everything that was in the bag on the floor and I messed around with a mouse while he took ou a camera and snapped pictures of me. I looke at him confused but continued. It was his birthday... might as well.

"Sorry about the pictures but at the next captains meeting, they wanted me to show how you were doing and this is what I actually came up with.",Ukitake said."If they come over here, sorry."

"Its your birthday, I don't mind.",I told him and saw yarn. My little kitten eye's got wide and I scurried over to play with it. While I was, I got tangled up in it."Meow..."**(Help...)**

Ukitake chuckled and walked over to help me out of the yarn. I was all tangled up in the yarn, I couldn't stop moving. My tail wagged, my ears twitched, my paws moved around. What I suspect was the door opening and Kuroskai and Abarai standing there confused. Ukitake stopped and we both glanced over to see them. I mewled and tried to be let free form the yarn by myself but I was stuck.

"What happened here?",asked Abarai.

"Hitsugaya-taicho was playing with the yarn and got tangled up.",Ukitake replied. He still was trying to get the yarn off."Stop moving..."

"Thats what I'm trying to do!",I growled."But the yanr is bothering me!"

"Then you shouldn't have played with it...",Kurosaki said. I sent him a glare.

Ukitake and Kurosaki helped me get out of the yarn and we all played together. Stupid teasing with stuffed mice, jingle-y balls, yarn, and a bunch of other stuff. Oh god, being Ukitake's little 'slavey pet' is driving me crazy. He stood there, taking pictures for the Soul Society and it was fricken annoying! I need to escape tommarrow or I'll be done for. Hopefully I get back to normal by Christmas Time or Hinamori will play with me! And speak-of-the angel, she came in.

"Ukitake, can I see Shiro?",she asked and Ukitake picked me up and handed me to her. She grabbed me, bowed and ran. She layed me on her bed and wrapped a bow around my neck with a glistening tag. I looked down and the tag said 'Shiro-chan' and Kurosaki's address with 'Please Return To This Address:' above it and the phone number below the address."There. Happy Belated Birthday Shiro-chan."

"Thanks Hinamori.",I told her and gave her a quick lick on the cheek. She giggled and brought me back to Ukitake. I smiled at her and pounced on a moue soi Ukitake could take pictures.

Of course Rukia showed up and had to take pictures for the SWA. I played with each toy and at night, Ukitake put my food in the bowl and stayed over that ngiht. I ate and h ate. Yuzu and Karin bathed me and put me back in the room. Ukitake wanted to sleep with me and he was going to sleep in Kurosaki's bed and Kurosaki and Abarai would sleep on the floor. I pounced on Ukitake's chest that night and we slept together.

Ichigo POV

When I woke up, I noticed Toushiro sleeping on Ukitake-san so I let them be. Renji woke up next and since everyone else was asleep in the morning me and Renji made breakfast.

Back To Toushiro's POV

The authoress has to think of better things to write. I noticed Ukitake had released his grip and I went to drink some water. I pounced back on him and slept with him once more. I was so exhausted from what ad happened yesterday so I am going to stay sleeping.

_'Though I hope I change Back on Christmas Eve...'_

* * *

**Weird Chapter huh? I ahd no choie but do Ukitake's birthday today instead of the 21st.**

**Toushiro: I'm gonna kill you.**

**I'm taller than you, try i- -Toushiro scratches me- Owwwwwwwwww!!!!!!**

**Toushiro: -smirks- Now what?**

**Fine! I'm not going to make you change back on Christmas Eve! I'll just have people torture you! **

**Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Ichigo: I like you...**

**Toushiro: What was with the speak-of-the angel thing when Hinamori came in?**

**Thanks Ichigo. And you think of her as a n angel Toushiro. People review!**


	7. New Years Eve & New Years

**I disown everything. I got this idea from someone else's fanfiction. Last time, it was Ukitake's Birthday and Toushiro spent all day with him. This time, its News Years! Kittens are afraid of Fireworks aren't they? -blinks- Well now Chapter 7: New Years!**

* * *

Chapter 7

New Years Eve & New Years

December 31st. Whats so special about it? Kurosaki's sisters bought something called 'fireworks' and Yuzu is making a special dinner. At 11:00 at night, all of us are going outside, as I heard, and lighting fireworks. I am so fed up with being a cat... kitten... _**WHATEVER!**_ I just hate it! Stupid Mayuri Kurosutchi! Abarai, Hinamori, and Kurosaki came into the room. I was just laying there. I am not moving from this spot...

"Aw Shiro...",Hinamori whined and picked me up."I know your mad but thats no reason to stay in bed..."

"Meow..."**(What?)**

"Wait, your not mad?",asked Hinamori. I shook my head a 'no'. "Then, why are you staying in bed?"

"Nevermind that.",I said slowly."What the hell is so special about today anyway?"

"Well, its a start of a new year.",Kurosaki answered."Today is New Years Eve. At 12:00 midnight, we light fireworks and say 'Happy New Year' into the sky. But, knowing thats its going to be 2010, I'm actually glad."

"Why?",asked Abarai.

"Not answering that right now.",Kurosaki replied.**(Haha! Its a secret!)**

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere?",asked Hinamori, still holding me. I looked up at her."I think I'll bring Shiro-chan to the Soul Society."

"And be back befre 11:00?",asked Kurosaki. Hinamori nodded.

"I can leave now and be back by 9:00 at night.",Hinamori replied."Plus, before I go, I need to get some things from a shop."

"For you or Matsumoto?",I asked.

"For me silly.",Hinamori replied."I'm going to get something really nice."

"I'll drive you.",Kurosaki said."Lets get dressed and we can go."

"Okay!",Hinamori cheered and layed me down on Kurosaki's bed.

Hinamori ran out of the room, still in her night gown and Kurosaki and Abarai picked out clothes. They changed in front of me. God... damn... it... I didn't know they had 8 packs! **(Shiro you naughty kitten. Toushiro: Well I'm straight! Me: Of course you are.) **Kurosaki had a purple shirt on that said 'Nice Vibe' on it with blue jeans, Abarai had a white shirt that said 'Red Pineapple' on it with black jeans. If your wondering if they wear boxers or briefs, they wear boxers. Kurosaki's has strawberries on them and Abarai's has pineapples on them.

"Okay I'm ready!",Hinamori said from the doorway. She was in a orange tanktop, a long black jacket, black pants, and her hair up in low ponytail."You guys are ready too?"

"Yep.",Kurosaki said and grabbed me."Got money?"

"Yes.",Hinamori replied."Lets go!"

So we all went into Kurosaki's van, me in a fricken cage once again. We took off for this store that had mostly ALL girl clothes but some boys to make them look sexy. I guess... what should I know about this stuff?**(... -holding back laughter- Toushiro: -blush- Me: Shiro is blushing and gay! Toushiro: I am not gay! I am straight! Me: -giggles- Of course you are...) **All of us went inside and Hinamori grabbed a cart. Kurosaki and Abarai had to get some 'nice' clothes because Yuzu told them too. So I was once again, with Hinamori. She picked bra's and... I can't believe I have to say this, _panties_. She picked up a light pink skirt that had a had a light blue pink top with it.

"I better try this on...",Hinamori said."But first some more clothes to try on..."

"Meow Meow Mew."**(I say you look good in anything...)**

"Aw...",Hinamori said silently."So thoughtful, even in kitten form. Okay another shirt and skirt, a pair of boots and socks, and maybe a dress..."

We actually had to go AND got the stuff! Abarai and Kurosaki watched the cart while Hinamori decided to bring me in the changing room to try on the clothes. Why must I be stuck with her?!?!?! I am NOT a pervert! Well maybe I am...**(Toushiro: GIVE ME THAT KEYBOARD! Me: No... reviewers want this sexy stuff... Toushiro: SCREW YOU! Me: No... I will not be defeated by... a little kitten! Toushiro: Gr....) **Hinamori took off her top first and her breasts are so small and cute... Mother fricken- no! I must not stare.**(Too bad, you are.) **Stupid Authoress... Hinamori changed her shirt into the pink one and tried on the skirt.

"Perfect fit!",she squelled. And then she stripped again to try on the dress she picked out. It was all white with peach blossoms on the side and had to be tied in the front."Its so adorable! Perfect fit as well!"

"Meow..."**(Oh God...)**

We walked out, Hinamori back in her regular outfit and went to go buy our things. Kurosaki kept Hinamori's things at the house while she and I went on a trip to the Soul Society. We went back into our Soul Forms and surprising, my ears and tail were still there. I sighed and off we go to the Spul Society. Kurosaki and Abarai said they would be back at 8:30 to pick us up.

"See ya at 8:30!",Hinamori yelled and grabbed my wrist.

Into the Senkai Gate together to go to the Soul Society. Stupid ears and tail. Once we were in the Soul Society, Hinamori and I went to see Matsumoto in the office. Sadly, she was drunk. Mother- even when I'm out for something, she's a fricken lazy bitch that won't do anything! Thats when a hell butterfly came in through the window.

_'All Captains and Vice Captains to the meeting room this instant.'_,said the butterfly and flew off to tell more people. I sighed and walked to Matsumoto by the couch and shook her.

"Hey, Matsumoto, you have a meeting.",I said, while shaking her. I store at Hinamori. I knew that look. "Kill me for doing this..."

"Doing wha-",she started but I bent down and licked Matsumoto's hand.

"Hahahaha that tickles!",Matsumoto laughed while I was doing that."Stop it!"

"Matsumoto...",I hissed. She opened her eye's.

"Taicho!",she yelled."What is it?"

"We have a meeting.",I said."All Captains and Vice captains."

"Yay, your going!",Matsumoto squelled and jumped on me."I was so tired!"

"But your going as well.",Hinamori said."Should we be going?"

"Yea...",I said and we went off.

Once we started walking, my ears twitched and my tail wagged. So weird... I shivered and once we got to 1st squad, percisely the meeting room. The doors opened and all three of us walked inside. Everyone gasped when they saw me. Yachiru came to me and glomped me, Nemu-san walked over to me and pulled on the ears, however, everyone else, just stared.

"Sir.",Nemu-san started."We happened to have made a antidote..."

"What?",I asked, totally displeased."When was that made?"

"The day you got changed.",Nemu-san said. Oh the room just got cold.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho, you brought Hitsugaya-taicho here?",asked the soutaicho.

"Yes sir.",Hinamori said back."He was missing out on a lot lately so I thought it would be best."

"But Shiro looks so adorable!",Yachiru squelled, holding on tighter on me."What are we here to talk about anyway? I want to play with Shiro before he has to leave..."

"We're leaving at 7:30.",Hinamori said."We just came to check-up on things."

"Aw~",whined Yachiru."That doesn't give us much time."

_'Good.'_,I thought._'That way, we can go back at a earlier time and train...'_

"The meeting is about Aizen.",the soutaicho said out of complete no where. Hinamori, Matsumoto, and I went to our spots and Yachiru went back to Zaraki."He's still living."

"How?",asked Hinamori."We killed him in the winter war!"

"Wait...",Matsumoto started."How could he be alive when taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, and Zaraki-taicho got badly damaged from trying to kill him!? Plus Ichimaru's in jail!"

"It could be like Kusaka Sojiro...",soutaicho said. That got me wide-eye'd."He got the kings key and came back to life. Aizen might've gotton something as well, to make him alive again."

"Yes but Kusaka was after me, wanted to kill me.",I immediately said."Aizen could be after anyone. But he can die from all of us."

"I'm here for Toushiro...",said a familiar voice. We all turned. K-kusaka... My breathing went fast, my heart went faster."Thats right, its me..."

"_HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AFTER ALL THIS TIME!?_",I yelled."You! You wanted to kill because I killed you! HOW CAN YOU COME BACK!"

"Oooo fiesty.",Kusaka said with a smirk. He unsheathed his sword."Just how a kitty should be..." He charged toards me and I unsheathed mine and blocked his attack.

"Stop this!",I yelled, then saw a hollow hole."Your with Aizen?!"

"Yep.",he replied, pushing more on my sword.**(This sounds like a bad yaoi fanific... Toushiro: Okay why did Kusaka show up?! Me: To make things more interesting and after Aizen died, I made him back to life. Toushiro: You suck.)**"But you know... even when your a kitty, you still want to kill me..."

"Shut up!",I yelled and pushed him back, where he was."Should we take this outside?!"

"Ooo so fiesty...",Kusaka said sarcastically. He shunpo'd behind me and grisped me and held my mouth."Be a good boy and stay silent."

CHOMP!

"Ow!",he yelled and pulled away from me."You bit me!"

"Thats what kittens do when they get abused...",I said with a smirk. That caused everyone to chuckle silently."But nevermind that, why are you here?"

"Because Aizen-sama wants you.",Kusaka replied, licking his bleeding hand."But I can come back for you later!"

"Huh?",I questioned and he sheathed his sword and disappeared. I sheathed mine."That was weird."

"But funny joke.",Soi Fon-taicho said, laughing big time."Where'd you come up with that one?"

"Came to mind.",I said."Soutaicho, I think we should dissmiss everyone from this meting and go train, don't you think?"

"Granted. Everyone dissmissed!",soutaicho proclaimed and we all left.

Sadly, me and Hinamori had to go before Yachiru could catch us. It wasn't even 8:30 yet but I thought it would be best. Hinamori whined while we walked to the Senkaimon but obviously, I could bear it and we went. Wait... who's tugging on me? I turned my head and Yachiru was there along with Ukitake. Daaaaamn~ iiiiiiiittttt~! I can't leave without someone pulling on me!

"Sorry, Yachiru wanted to play...",Ukitake said."Not my fault..."

"Sorry, but we have to go.",Hinamori said.**(Oooo~ Toushiro: Shut up! Me: But- Toushiro: Shut. Up. )**

"Thats right...",I added."Kurosaki needs us back at his house for fireworks..."

"Well, Yachiru, get off of Hitsugaya-taicho so they can go.",Ukitake had told her and after she jumped off, we were off.

We ran faster than a speeding bullet through the Senkaimon to get to Karakura. Hinamori was running with a sile on her face because she looke back ever so often. I finally asked her and she said that my tail and my ears are winding back with the wind. I did blush but once we got out of the Senkaimon in front of Urahara's shop, we were out of breath. We looked at eachother and walked in the shop.**(Toushiro: Your making this sound like its a Horror Story Me: Mysterious? Toushiro: Yes. Me: Well readers love this stuff!)**

"Kisuke!",I yelled. He came out."Hinamori and I are going to train for the next war."

"Alright... alright...",Kisuke said tiredly."Make sure you don't make a mess..."

"Mr. Urahara..",Hinamori started."Its alright though right? Until Abarai-kun and Kurosaki-kun come and pick us up?"

"Yes."

"Lets go.",I said and showed Hinamori where the 'training grounds' were. Once down there, she was smiling brightly and drew her sword and she was capable on getting Tobuime out."Since when did you learn that?"

"A month ago.",she replied. Tobuime smiled at me and I took out Hyourinmaru and he went to the Soul Form.

"We're going to show you how to use bankai.",Hyourinmaru said for me."It might be hard for you but for my master, it was pretty simple."

"The trick is, is to make sure you keep the form for more than 30 minutes.",I added in."Tobuime, how far are you guys?"

"Momo-chan is almost capable at the 'Bankai' Part. We just have to ineract with our minds and she will be able to reach that stage.",Tobuime answered. So all of us stayed silent and after a while...

"Bankai!",Hinamori yelled. Dust popped up and sweet aura filled the air. Tobuime went away and when the dust cleared, Hinamori had a long ink scarf on with bells, her hair down with golden har clips on each side, a plum blossom on the right side of her head, and some plum blossoms surrounded her. "Momo... Tobuime..."**(Came up with it)**

"Wow...",I mouthed. She looked... wow! Hyourinmaru nodded to me."Bankai!" We changed. "Daiguren...HYOURINMARU!"

We attacked eachother for a while. We didn't even know what time it was when we got there but we wee having... fun attacking eachother. After a while, we were worn out and our bankai's dissappeared. We store at eachother and we fell down on our asses, worn out from fighting. We sighed and stood up, walking back to our gigai's. I ahted the kitten gigai but I went in another room and put it on. After that, we both walked out at the same time and Hinamori picked me up.

"Its 9:00.",Kisuke announced."Kurosaki-san called an said they would be here soon."

"Alright.",I said.

After a while, we heard a beep and Hinamori ran outside. Kisuke waved to us and we went into the van. Hinamori set me down first and buckled up. She picked me up and set me on her lap. Kurosaki drove off. Abarai put on music and Hinamori's favorite song was on. And my worst... 'Best friends' by ToyBox.

"He's my best frind, best of all best friends. Do you have a best friend too?",she started to sing along. "He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy, hey you should get a best friend too!"

"Hoo ha hoo ha.",Abarai said.

"Hello baby can I see your smile?"

"I'm going to a party and its gonna be wild.",I started to sing.

"Can I come? I am sittin alone."

"No friends are never alone..."

"Thats right! Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world. Excuse me, I can also be your girl. Lately, everyone's been making fun."

"Na na na na na na na na na na.",Kurosaki sang.

She kept on sing with me and Abarai and Kurosaki. After it was over, Hinamori smiled sweetly and we stopped at a red light. Abarai switched it to anther station and 'Low' was on by Flo Rida was on. Kurosaki and Abarai sang along with it while I groaned. Light turns green and we drove off back to the house. Once there, Abarai took me while Hinamori went to go change. Thank... god...

"Did you two have fun?",asked Abarai. I looked up at him.

"Yes. Yes we did.",I said. Though I got attacked from Kusaka!

"Really?",asked Kurosaki."What did you guys do?"

"Went to a meeting, worked out progess...",I lied."Matsumoto not doing work..."

"So the usaul?",asked Kurosaki. I nodded."Okay then. Renji and I have to get dressed."

"Oh ya...",Abarai said."I can give Shiro to Yuzu and Karin..."

"Do that.",Kurosaki agreed.

Waaait! Why~! Yuzu will dress me up in GIRLY and WEIRD outfits and Karin will just sit there! Kill me... Abarai set me down in Yuzu's room and Karin was in there as well. Yuzu was in a peachy colored dress and Karin was in a girls suit. Tomboy... Yuzu smiled and Karin picked me up and set me on her bed. I blinked however and Isshin came in the room out-of-no-where and scared all three of us. He grabbed me and ran. Once we stopped, I saw we were in his room.

"I just hope the fireworks don't scare kittens!~",squelled Isshin. And grabbed earplugs and put them in my ears."There."

After it turned 10:00, we all grabbed something to eat and went ouside with fireworks. Thats when I saw Hinamori. The dress was on her and it looked so... wow... on her...**(Is my Toushi a pervert? Toushiro: -blush- WAIT! YOU MADE ME SAY THAT!)**But okay, she looked hot, her hair in a nice high and short ponytail. She looked like she was going to a dance! She looked like a kid!

"Momo-chan, you look so adorable!",commented Isshin."Lets wait till 12:00 and light fireworks!"

"Momo-san...",Yuzu started."You look so cute. Need anything to drink or eat?"

"Do we have watermelon?",asked Hinamori. Yuzu dashed into the house and came back out with watermelon."Thank you."

I store at Hinamori from afar and I couldn't help but leaping down from Kurosaki's arms and walking to her at the table. She had finished eating the watermelon and was making small talk with Yuzu and Karin. When I meowed, she looked down and picked me up. I cuddled in her lap and almost fell asleep until I heard fireworks going off.

_'Okay totally a WTF moment.'_,I thought.

"Wow!",Hinamori squelled. I looked up with her."All the pretty colors!"

"Mew Mew Meow."**(I guess... but...)**"Nya... Meow Mew Mew...."**(You... look much prettier...)**

"Aw~",squelled Hinamori."Thank you Shiro... that makes me happy..."

After it turned 12:00, Kurosaki and Abarai lit more fireworks and Yuzu and Karin had a fun time. Abarai and Kurosaki had to clean up while I was in HINAMORI'S ROOM with HER! I am so gonna kill the authoress! But enver mind that, the fact that I saw her in a nightgown and without a bra and in bloomers... Are you fricken serious!**(Come on Toushi, its not bad! Toushiro: The fact that I almost saw Momo fully naked is bad! Me: But HitsuHina fans and the reviewers love this stuff! After this, there will be a sequel! Toushiro: I hope its better than being a kitten... Me: If you think being a baby or a girl is better... Toushiro: WHAT!? Me: I'm not even working on the sequel so I have no idea...)** I hate her! The stupid authoress! Kurosaki was going to come get me but Hinamori was fast alseep with me in her arms. He couldn't bear getting me so he left the room, leaving the doors open just incase. I silently closed my eye's and slept.

_'Hopefully tommarrow will be a better day...'_

* * *

**I think this was the longest chapter up-to-date and I had a perverted mind.... in this...**

**Toushiro: I ALMOST SAW MOMO NAKED!**

**Ichigo: Not our fault.**

**Yesh and you got attacked by Kusaka. Oh next chapter there will be a fight!**

**Toushiro: Between?-**

**You and Kusaka of course! Also people's, there's a poll on my page about this story. When do you want Toushiro to change back? I have no clue what-so-ever. Plus there will be a sequel after he changes back. Reviewers decide when Toushiro should change back and if he should change into a girl or a baby next?**

**Momo: Can we stop?**

**Never! I would also like to tank all my reviewers for keeping me motivated to do this story because without you guys, this story would be gone like 'The Lies About Crushes and Torture'. Because no motivation ends up like that story, dead, gone... no more chapters... But still review while you can! Please! Toushiro say good-bye in kitten talk!**

**Toushiro: Grr... Meow Mew Nya Mew Mew! Meow Mew Mew Meow Nya Mew Mew Meow! (Good-Bye Reviewers and Readers! Review to get me out of this form!)**

**All: BYE BYE!**


	8. Epic Battles, Hurt, Back To The SS

**I disown everything. I got this idea from someone else's fanfiction. Last time, it was new years and Toushiro got attacked by Kusaka. Kusaka turned into a hollow, sadly and now on Aizen's ARMY, taking over for Grimmjow since he died. So ya. This time, chapter 8: Epic Battles, Hurt, Back to the Soul Society.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Epic Battles, Hurt, Back To The Soul Society

I woke up to a loud BANG coming from outside. Abarai and Kurosaki grabbed me and everyone was outside. I had snuck away from Hinamori at night and went to bed in the room. What ws that bang? I saw a post was Kusaka, human form, smirking. Aizen was on another, also in human form. Oh god... No... Kurosaki and Abarai went into soul form and so did Hinamori. I was left with the gigai's that had mod souls. Kusaka nd Aizen went in Soul Form as well. Hell no!

"Now now...",I heard Aizen say."We're only here for Hitsugaya-kun."

"Not getting him!",yelled Kurosaki. Karin then took me."Sorry, we don't knw where he is."

"Tch.",Kusaka ticked. He glanced at me."Isn't that him?"

"No. Its a normal house cat.",Abarai said, glaring at Kusaka."Get your eye's checked."

_'Good one.'_,I thought.

"You need your brain checked!",yelled Kusaka and attacked Abarai. I went into my soul form and stopped the attack."Oh hello..."

"Shut up.",growled Toushiro and smirked."SOTEN-NI-ZASE, HYOURINMARU!"

"Holy-",started Kusaka. Then he attacked Abarai. OH FUCK!

"Kusaka!",I yelled ad stopped the clash of the sword."Why are you doing this!"

"All we want is you...",Kusaka whispered to me. My eye's widened."Will you-"

"BANKAI!",I yelled. The transformation seemed to take forever."Daiguren... Hyourinmaru!"

Kusaka looked at me and I attacked. I gasped as he stopped me and then Hinamori got hurt in the process. Kurosaki and Abarai were fighting against Aizen and Hinamori fell on the ground. Hell no. This isn't good. I ran really fast and stopped each sword clash. I was running out of breath fast and my heart was going really fast. Kusaka and Aizen store at me and then disappeared. I breathed hard and then my world went black.

-5 hours later-

The next time I woke up, I was in a 4th Squad Bed. I saw Hinamori in another bed, wrapped up. Good she was alive. But what the hell happened? I turned my head and I was still part kitten. I sighed. Thats when the door opened and Unohana-taicho walked in with Kotetsu-fukutaicho. Thats when I noticed the breathing mask on me. I blinked.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, how are you feeling?",asked Unohana-taicho, taking off the mask."You blacked out after the fight in Karakura."

"I just feel weak...",I answered."Is it from the experiment or... just over working...?"

"Kurosutchi-taicho said it can be both.",Kotetsu-fukutaicho said. Speek-of-the-devil, Kurosutchi-taicho and Nemu-fukutaicho came in."May we help you?"

"We just need a blood sample...",Kurosutchi-taicho explained. My eye's widened."It won't hurt a bit."

"Kurosutchi-taicho, can you wait?",asked Unohana-taicho."Hitsugaya-taicho just woke up and he's weak."

"But it has to be done now.",Kurosutchi-taicho said."Unless you want to do it..."

"For what?",I asked. Nemu-fukutaicho looked at me.

"To see how much longer your going to be a kitty-boy aka a neko.",she answered. She was holding a needle.

"Do it...",I said. She came closer, cleansed off the spot, and stuck the needle in and took out blood. She then placed a band-aid on it. I didn't even feel it.

"We'll be going now.",said Kurosutchi-taicho and he and Nemu-fukutaicho left.

"Well I'll leave to let you get some more rest.",Unohana-taicho said."You'll stay here for now on until the soutaihco says otherwise."

I nodded and after she put the mask on me again, since my breathing was off, she left and shut off the lights. I store at the ceiling that was in the dark now and breathed a little. The oxygen mask was okay but I never had one on me before so it felt weird. Next thing I knew, I fell asleep.

_-2:00 in the morning-_

**BANG!**

My eyes went wide. _'What the hell was that?!'_

**BOOM!**

_'I am getting creeped out.'_

**CRASH! CLANG!**

_'What is going on?'_

The door slammed open and Ukitake-taicho and Kyouruku-taicho were there. I blinked and Ukitake-taicho grabbed me and Kyouruku-taicho grabbed Hinamori. We dashed out of the room with all our things and ten we ran into...

...Kusaka...

"Hello.",Kusaka said with a smirk. He came closer."Well I see a certain kitten is up out of bed..."

"Oh I can be a kitten or a feisty cat.",I growled."I can be nice or I can bite you."

"Well I'll take the-",started Kusaka but I jumped out of Ukitake-taicho's arms and dashed to Kusaka and bit his arm with skin."OW! GET OFF!"

"MEOW!",I yelled. Well ya it meant hell no."Like I would you bastard!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!",yelled Kusaka. I started to taste blood."Damn it! Off!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"HELL NO!" -CHOMP!-

"OW~",yelled Kusaka and then I stopped. His arm had a large mark and he was bleeding."Oh shit... that hurt!"

"Told you so.",I said and chomped my teeth. He disappeared."Showed him."

"Heran like a bat out of hell.",Kyouruku-taicho said."That was cool though."

"Is everyone okay?",came a voice. I turned. It was Kotetsu-fukutaicho, Abarai, Unohana-tacho, Kurosaki, and Rukia. The voice was Abarai's."Hitsuagya-taicho!"

"I'm fine Abarai.",I replied."I bit Kusaka really hard and I showed blood on his arm."

"Really?",questioned Rukia. I nodded and she looked at the ground."Explains the blodd on the floor."

"What?",I questioned and turned. My world went spinning and I fell to the ground.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!",yelled everyone. That was the last thing I heard until my world went black again.

I woke up in kitten form. No one was in the room and I was in Kurosaki's room. A bunch of questions rung though my head. Why was Kusaka with Aizen? Hell, how the fuck are they alive att his time? Why did they want me? Why do I get dizzy now? Am I changing back? All these questions have no answers. One more thought goes through my mind...

_'How the fuck did I get here and where's Momo?!'_

* * *

**Well that was another chapter done! I got the idea after reading some torture idea's used for Kusaka and after I thought about it... I thought Toushi biting Kusaka and making him bleed sounded great. This was really short, which I hate because I ran out of idea's and due to finals and a new semester, I had no idea's. LUCKILY THIS ONE CAME UP!**

**Kusaka: I don't want to deal with Aizen!**

**Well you took Grimm-kitty's place! Your new sword is Shiro, your oufit shows your arms, your hollow hole is on your neck and your number is on your left arm! So ha!**

**Aizen: You make no sense.**

**Don't care! It makes sense to me!**

**Gin: But did ya have ta make Kusaka hurt?**

**Yes! I like him and hate him at the same time! I watched the Diamond Dust Rebellion over due to a video! Its called Hitsugaya's Bad Day! It took a hell of a time to make!**

**Toushi: Then why did you make it?**

**'Cuz the last time I heard it was Alvin and The chipmunks and you wouldn't believe how many clips I had to download! Just because of Toushi not smilin'! You need to smile more Toushiro!**

**Toushi: Like Ichimaru?**

**Gin: Hey!**

**Yes like Gin. Sadly Gin's in the top 20 of my favorite characters.**

**Aizen: Who's in your top 20?**

**List right here:**

**1: Toushiro**

**2: Kusaka**

**3: Momo**

**4: Ichigo**

**5: Rukia**

**6: Matsumoto**

**7: Renji**

**8: Ukitake**

**9: Yachiru**

**10: Shunsei**

**11: Grimmjow**

**12: Ulquiorra**

**13: Karin**

**14: Yuzu**

**15: Gin**

**16: Kiyone**

**17: Isane**

**18: Soi Fon**

**19: Unohana**

**20: Nemu**

**And thats all of them.**

**Gin: I'M NUMBER 15!**

**Kusaka: Number 2!**

**Toushi: Number 1**

**Okay nevermind! Everyone review! There will be 15 chapters! Or not because Gin is number 15... it might bring bad luck**

**Gin: Hey! Not nice!**

**Maybe 10 chapters... ya 10. The number of Toushi's division! Perfect! Review and tell me what Toushi should be next, a girl or a baby? High votes on girl... xD and for girl what should Toushi's name be?**

**ShiroHime**

**Tekeko – child**

**Yuki – Snow**

**Yukiko – Snow Child**

**Yukie – Snow Inlet, show tree branch**

**Vote on which name for the girl should be Toushi if he was a girl for the sequel. Vote for the baby, who should take care of Toushi?**

**Renji **

**Ichigo**

**Ukitake**

**Momo**

**Renji and Ichigo**

**Ukitake and Momo**

**Choose please and this came to 5 pages and now Review!!!!**


	9. Questions Answered

**I disown everything. I got this idea from someone else's fanfiction. Last time, Kusaka attacked and Momo ended up badly damaged. Toushiro kept passing out due to some strange reason and no one know's why. Short summary sadly and this time will be chapter 9: Questions Answered.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Questions Answered

All I had was a bunch of questions with no answers. Kurosaki and Abarai were out shopping and I was home alone. Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin were just out. I felt dizzy and weak. Am I transforming back? I decided to talk to Kisuke about it but... I had no Soul Candy. I could always use Kon... but something bad would happen if he was in my gigai so no. Wait for Kurosaki. Ya perfect... I feel... useless now. Thats when the door burst open and Kurosaki along with abarai were in pissed off moods.

"Damn it!",yelled Kurosaki. I hid."Hat N' Clogs is serious?!"

"If Hitsugaya-taicho is going to pass out everytime something happenes... he is turning back.",Abarai said."Yes he is transforming back and he will transform back tommarrow."

"But passing out!?"

"Kisuke contacted Kurosutchi-taicho and said that was one of the sympotms.",Abarai said. I heard shuffling."Hitsugaya-taicho, come out."

"You knew I was awake?",I questioned. He picked me up."Hey! Easy!"

**FWISH!**

"What the hell Abarai!",I yelled. I was in Soul Reaper Form now."That was unnecessary!"

"See the ears and tail are already going away.",Abarai said. I looked. It was true."Kisuke said tommarrow. I also went to the Soul Society for a while."

"How's Hinamori?",asked Kurosaki. I blinked.

"She's doing fine. She's going to be here soon.",Abarai said. Speek-Of-The-Angel, she hoppped in through the window in Soul Reaper Form."Yo Momo!"

"Hey!",Hinamori said. I blinked."Shiro-chan, their almost gone!"

"Don't you think I knew that Bed-Wetter?",I asked and cossed my arms."And its Htsugaya-taicho!"

"I don't wet the bed anymore.",Hinamori said with a '-.-' face. I guess she was serious."So he's turning back?"

"Kisuke said so.",Abarai said. I felt dizzy. I wobbled and felt hands grab my shoulders and then looked behind me to see Abarai."You okay Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Transforming back is making me weak...",I answered and wobbled again as Abarai let me go. He grabbed me again."Why is this happening?"

"Kurosutchi-taicho said it was a symptom.",Abarai answered."He also said there was more... wobbling, weakness, dizziness..."

"Must I always be the unlucky one?",I asked. No answer."Take silence as a yes."

"Eh...",started eveyrone. I sweatdropped. Seriously? I Sighed.

_**'Master?'**_

_'Yes Hyourinmaru?'_

_**'Your alright, so all you need is rest.'**_

_'What?'_

_**'If what Ashisogi Jizou said was true, you need rest and you'll be back to normal.'**_

_'Your making no sense Hyourinmaru.'_

_**'Well, I thought you were a prodigee...'**_

_'Sorry! But since when do you talk to Ashisogi Jizou?'_

_**'Nevermind, get some rest.'**_

"Toushiro?",questioned Kurosaki. I didn't answer. He waved his hand in front of me."Toushiro! Hello!"

"Wha-",I started."Its Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Sorry. Anyway, I told Yuzu and Karin that the 'kitten died'.",Kurosaki said."So we can go."

"Oh god...",I mutterd and fell. I kept my hands on the ground and ended up coughing.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!",yelled Abarai. My breathing got heavy."Another symptom but this is over-board."

This is over-board... Here I was, laying on the floor, coughing badly, and can't breath. I can't believe this. I don't deserve this! I felt getting picked up and when I looked it was Abarai. Kurosaki went into Shiigami Form and we all jumped out of the window. I felt so weak, next thing I realized was that we were at Kisuke's shop.**(Wow... Toushiro: Shut up please. This is the most detailed chapter yet. Me: I know!) **I blinked and felt getting placed down on something soft. Inoue-san came in the room and began to heal and I squirmed a little.

"Toushiro-kun, relax.",Inoue-san said calmly. I tried to and she continued."Renji thought it would be best for me to heal you to see if the symptoms would fade."

"It might work...",I muttered."But..."

"You look cute.",Inoue-san said with a smile. I blushed."This is my first time seeing you like this..."

"Its okay. But...",I started but felt a sharp pain in my shoulder."Ah!"

"Whats going on?!",I heard Kurosaki yell. I was clutching my shoulder and my eye's were closed. It hurt..."Renji! This is getting over-board!"

"Hitsugaya-taicho, we'e going to the Soul Society now...",I herd Abarai say. I nodded my head and he picked me up once more.

Abarai, Kurosaki, and Hinamori ran at the speed-of-light it felt like. I was still clutching my shoulder and I was hurting so badly, this couldn't be a symptom. I mean, what the fuck moments happen all the time but fuck my life this is bad!**(Toushiro: WHAT THE FUCK! Me: Sorry, but I had to find out some way to reduce the kitten things. Pain is the next best thing. Toushiro: And?! Its Chapter 9! Me: You'll see...) **I felt myself being let down and I shivered. I opened my eye;s and saw Unohana-taicho and Kurosutchi-taicho hovering over me. I closed myeye's again tightly and next thing I knew I passed out.

-Hours Later-

When I woke up, I didn't know what time it was. I glanced to the right of me and the kitten ars and tail were almost gone. They were shrinking down to none and my shouldr didn't hurt anymore. Instead I had a bad headache and my... ass was sore. No... no one didn't rape me from the ass, it just hurt due to the tail reducing.**(Because the tail is by your asshole. Toushiro: Shut up! Me: But its true. Thats why your ass hurts. Toushiro: Please stop!)** I blinked and sat up. Bad idea, my head hurt so much I had to grasp it and the tail only hurt my ass more. I layed back down.

_'Okaaay, I'm in 4th squad, I have to stay here I guess...'_

_**'Minzuki told me that Unohana-san said that you have to stay here until the ears and tail go away.'**_

_'And you knew this for how long?'_

_**'Since you passed out.'**_

_'Hyourinmaru...'_

_**'But its true.'**_

_'-sigh- Hopefully I won't transform into something else!'_

_**'Like that would ever happen.'**_

_'It might,'_

"Hitsugaya-taicho?",questioned Unohana-taicho. I blinked and turned my head."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I'm staying here until the ears and tail are gone?",I asked. She nodded."Is it a good thing or bad thing?"

"Good. Because you'll get the rest you deserve.",Unohana-taicho replied."Also, since your put under my care. That means I order you Hitsugaya Toushiro to stay here for a week and rest."

"H-hai.",I stammered.

When night time came, ate dinner, took a shower, and changed into the white yukata that I was ordered to wear whie in the hospital. I blow-dried my hair and layed down in the hospital bed. I felt my ears and tail one more before closing my eye's and they were almost almost gone. I hceered inside my mind. I closed my eye's and rolled over on my side... I then fell asleep with one thought, and one thought only.

_'Please let this be the only time I transform...'_

* * *

_**WOOHOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

_**Toushiro: Zzzzzz**_

_**Ichigo: See, he's asleep and Hitsuki-san should sleep now.**_

_**After I speak. Alright people! Toushiro will be turning into a girl next, I will be woring on the sequel soon! And the 10th and final chapter! Still same question:**_

_**Girl or a Baby?**_

_**Names for Girl:**_

**ShiroHime**

**Tekeko – child**

**Yuki – Snow**

**Yukiko – Snow Child**

**Yukie – Snow Inlet, show tree branch**

_**For Baby, who sall take care of him?**_

**Renji **

**Ichigo**

**Ukitake**

**Momo**

**Renji and Ichigo**

**Ukitake and Momo**

**Renji: Why must we be always tortured?**

**Because you uys are my favorite!**

**Kusaka: Will I show up in the sequel?**

**Yes. So will Ulquiorra and Yammy. Also, a lot of people want Toushi to be a girl so that might be the reason. Oh also I have another question. Who should 'accidently' make Toushi a girl or baby?**

**Yachiru or Mayuri?**

**Momo: Okay can we stop?**

**Oh ya! Okay people! Time to end this! Review and 10th and final chapter will be posted soon! Next week! Ya! Saturday, the 30th! I also spelt Ashisogi Jizou without looking at the name! Woohoo!  
**

**Everyone besides Toushi: REVIEW AND GOOD BYE!**


	10. Back To Normal At Last

**WOOHOO LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! I AM GOING TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS BY NAME! HERE THEY ARE:**

**_Breathe. in. my. light. skylar_**

**_Ash-chan 95X3_**

**_JoaNymAr12_**

**_shinigami-sakka_**

**_idontseepenguins_**

**_DERRBALAAAM_**

**_YokoTenshi-chan_**

**_redpandagirl_**

**_Shiro022097_**

**_ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend_**

**_Uchihaskitlez_**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THESE 11 PEOPLE! THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FPR! CHAPTER 10! BACK TO NORMAL AT LAST! TOUSHIRO! READ DISCLAIMER!**

**Toushiro: Hitsuki-san does not own anything in this fanfiction. She got the idea from someone else's fanfiction. NYA~**

**And here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Back To Normal At Last

I woke up with a groan. My head hurt a little but when I sat up and looked at the mirror beside me, the ears and tail were gone! YES! Finally, no more ears and tail. What sucks is that I have to stay here until my strength recovers. Either way, its all good. I can rest in 4th squad and no one to bother me! Then there was a knock. I spoke too soon. The door opened and Kusajichi, Hinamori, Kurosaki, and Abarai were standing there. Kusajichi had a big smile on her face. No... she's going to ask for something that I don't want to... She ran over to me and jumped on me.

"Kitty Shiro is gone but will normal Shiro play with me?",she asked.

"Well I am stuck here for a week...",I told her. Her smile faded."but that doesn't mean I have nothing to do..."

"Will you teach me how to spin tops?",Kusajichi asked."Bun-bun said your great at that!"

"Sure... why not...",I said. Kusajichi then jumped off of me and ran out of the room."I have to do something or she'll get Zaraki on my ass."

"True.",Kurosaki said. Then we all laughed and I plopped my head

down on the pillow.

"Mou Shiro-chan, you can be cold yet so nice sometimes.",Hinamori said. I blinked.

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho.",I said."And not true."

"Yea its true.",Abarai said, leaning against the door frame."You were a brat to Hinamori, me, and Kira back when we first met you."

"Urusai!",yelled Hinamori and I in unison.

I sighed and everyone left me. I store up at the ceiling and kept blinking. God I was bored. I should call Kusajichi. I think I shall. I got a hell butterfly and sent the message to Kusajichi. Hopefully she gets it. 4th squad is far from 11th squad and everyone is afraid of Unohana-taicho. Don't ask why because I don't even know.

(11th Squad, No POV)

"Yachiru!",yelled her Ken-chan. Yachiru dashed to Kenpachi with the plastic bag."Hell butterfly for you."

"Hm?",questioned Yachiru and put out her finger and read the message out loud."Yachiru Kusajichi to Toushiro Hitsugaya's room... yay!"

"Why? Whats wrong with Hitsugaya-taicho?",asked Yumichika.

"As I heard he got turned into part cat, he turned back to normal today, and he has to regain strength.",Kenpachi said."Go ahead..."

(Back to Toushi's POV)

Its been nearly an hour since I've sent the Hell Butterfly. Was she so excited that she packed a lot of shit and she can't shunpo fast enough? Oh god, please not that because I don't want to be the cause of her getting pains. Zaraki would kill me if that would happen. Thats when the door burst open and Kusajichi was there with a bag. I smiled slightly and she shut the door. I then I sat up. Kusajichi pulled a chair by the bed.

"What should we do first?",asked Kusajichi. She handed me the bag. I looked through it and pulled out the tops."Tops first?"

"You really want to know how to use them so lets sit on the floor and I'll show you.",I told her. I got down first but changed into the black hakama and as we sat on the floor, her between my legs. I took her small hands and taught her how to spin the top for 15 minutes. Then she did it by herself.

"Cool!",squelled Kusajichi. I got out of the hakama and she sat down n the chair and I sat on the bed. "Draw?"

"Um... sure.",I told her and we began to color and draw.

We made small talk while we drew and colored everything in. Kusajichi was probably on happy pills. After we did that, Kusajichi yawned and she brought a sleeping bag, pillow, stuffed animal, and night light. She set it up and she slept on the floor next to me but I pulled out a small cut and she slept on that instead. When Madareme came to get her, I was about to go to sleep but when he saw her sleeping he left. Before he did he walked over to me.

"She didn't bother you a lot did she?",he asked. I sat up.

"No. I taught her how to spin the top and we drew. Thats all.",I answered. He snickered a little."Hey I don't want Zaraki on my ass."

"Never thought you would swear but I'll come for her in the morning.",Madareme said and he left.

After he left, I sighed. I can't sleep a wink. Kusajichi was still asleep and speaking of which, how can she sleep so easily. I smiled a little. At least she was happy. I store out the window. The moons light was shining through the window and that brought back memories. Hinamori and I used to sleep outside for a while and then wake up and go inside. I sighed and slammed my head on my pillow.

_'Thank god all of this is over...'_

* * *

**EPIC... WIN! Why did I say that is because this was the last chapter! Its decided, Toushi is going to be a girl in the sequel!**

**Toushi: WHAT!?!**

**Also I have decided the title. The title will be 'What!? Not Again!'**

**Ichigo: Who's watching Toushiro this time?**

**You and Renji of course. And in the sequel you will have your own home and you guys will be going to school. So that means Chizuru...**

**Renji: Will glomp Captain Hitsugaya when he's a girl right?**

**If he has brig breasts and cute enough, yes. Assuming how cute he is now, then yes, yes Chizuru will gomp him. Again-**

**Toushi: Shut... up....**

**Never. Again thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers. This story is now finished thanks to all of you. Now... -hands all reviewers a medal- For you guys, the medal says 'EPIC REVIEWER!' and your fanfiction name.**

**Toushi: Can we stop?**

**Not yet. Okay, Toushi's girl name will be... -drum roll- Yuki! Thanks to Shiro022097 for the idea! Yuki is over used so I'll add hime to the end. Yukihime. Snow Princess. Perfection!**

**Toushi: Must I always be tortured?**

**Yes... also Yachiru will be the one chaning Toushi so hope to hear your reviews in the sequel, 'What?! Not Again!'. I shall be working on chapter soon. Everyone ready? One Two... Three!**

**All: -BANNER POPS UP SYAING: THANK YOU!- THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SEE US NEXT TIME IN 'WHAT?! NOT AGAIN!'**

**Bye Bye Now!**

**~Owari!(End)~**

**Or Is it? o.o**


End file.
